


Horrible Kisser

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader and Javier are childhood friends and never really thought about being in a relationship until one day one of them almost dies.





	Horrible Kisser

“Y/N?” Javier gaped as you stepped into the smoky pub. You turned around and beamed at him before shouting happily his name and flung yourself on his neck. You were his childhood friend before he moved to Texas with his father.

“God, Y/N! You look so… different!” He commented.

“Well! I’m not sixteen anymore.” You chuckled in response.

He nodded but it wasn’t only the long time that had passed since you saw each other. It rather was the way something swirled in his stomach as you smiled at him. You wore a sexy yet modest dress that hugged your curves perfectly and showed a little cleavage in a tasteful way. Just enough to distract him a little.

You spent the rest of the night together catching up with each other’s life. He told you about his work at the DEA and you told him about the new job you’ve just moved into the city for. It was unrealistic how it seemed like you had never been separated for long years. He gave you his number and made you promise to call him anytime you need help or a friend to drink a beer.

In the next few weeks, you met regularly or talked for hours on the phone. That’s why it was strange when one day he had failed to show up at the coffee shop. You figured he must get sick or there was something that stuck him in the office. But as it turned out, none of them was the reason. A mission had gone terribly wrong and Javier ended up in a hospital.

The sight of him laying in the bed with tubes running out from his nose and arms tightened your chest in a stinging knot. He seemed so weak, so vulnerable. The fear of losing him awakened some inexplicable emotion inside you. You took his hand into your owns and rubbed the skin gently with the tip of your thumb, desperately wishing he would squeeze back.

The doctor said he is in a really bad condition and albeit they did everything they could, it depends only on him to make it through. So you visited him every day while he was in deep unconsciousness, spending all your possible time with speaking to him, telling him silly stories, even jokes in hope he could hear you.

Four days had passed like this when he finally woke up. Slowly he got his strength back and after a few days, he was ready to leave the hospital. You drove him home and took good care of him. You played a big part in getting him healthy again, which included changing the bandages on the wounds, washing his clothes, doing the shopping, cooking and everything that was essential to keep him in a loving and caring environment.

Your kindness and daily presence changed not only his condition but his feelings for you. Whenever you changed the bandage on his forehead your face was dangerously close to his and chewing on your bottom lip made them even more irresistible. And anytime you helped him into his shirt your fingers made his skin break out in gooseflesh as they gently ran along his side. Your laugh made his stomach clench, your smell tightened his chest, your glance thrilled him into pieces. He wanted you and it made him terrified.

You were like a little sister for him and all these effects you had on him turned his stomach in disgust. He hated himself because he couldn’t stop seeing the woman in you. He wondered what it would be like kissing your lips, touching your skin, biting your flesh, having you beneath his body, making you gasp and moan in pleasure. And every time his mind went to think these guilty thoughts he felt like a monster.

You meant so much more to him. You were his friend. His best friend. You knew him and loved him the way he was. He never had to play roles in front of you and it made your relationship strong and honest. It was something he always could count on. Something he never had to disappoint in. A strong bond, a safe place.

He had to get you out of his system so he did what he thought the best: he fucked.

You knew, Javi had his charismatic personality and pairing with the fact he was damn handsome his lustful lifestyle was fated to him. His libido was never an issue for you. Until now. You didn’t know what changed but it felt like everything did. His voice seemed sweeter, his eyes warmer, his smile brighter and your heart fluttered with excitement any time he winked at you. You hated the girls coming up to him and the thought of him being with other women made you feel miserable.

You couldn’t remember how many glasses of wine had you drunk since dinner. Your head felt heavy and a wave of dizziness took you over as you leaned back on the couch next to Javier. Eyes closed and slowly opened again to meet with his. The glare of his smile blunted your common sense and gave you the boldness to disclose your feelings.

“I like you.” You said and before he could say anything you added:

“And I don’t mean as a friend.”

Your breath hitched in your throat and your heart raced uncontrollably as you studied his expression, searching for some indication of what he was thinking. Each moment felt like forever.

“Y/N… I-I don’t know what to say.” He stuttered.

“Tell me you feel the same.” You whispered faintly.

His jaw clenched and his eyes darkened with some emotion you didn’t understand. He knew that something had changed the way he saw you but he figured it was simply physical attraction and he wasn’t ready to risk your friendship for his lusty desires.

“I don’t wanna lose you.” He said finally and his words like daggers struck into your heart.

You took a breath and swallowed down the disappointment with the last of the wine.

“I’m sorry Javi, but you’ve already lost me. I can’t be your friend anymore.” You said bluntly, rose up from your seat and headed for the front door. It was hard to look into his entrancing eyes but you gathered your strength and turned to him one last time.

“Javi! I just want you to know you didn’t do anything wrong. I just couldn’t stop my stupid heart from falling in love with you.” You said with a mild smile and walked away leaving a disturbed Javier behind.

“Javi?!” You gaped as you opened your front door and saw him at your doorstep. A whole week of agony had passed. Seven days without you that felt unbearably dreary. Everything turned grey and tasteless and it made him realize how much he needed you. Not only in his bed but in his life. 

He said nothing just stared at you from the door with a concerned look until a sudden intention made him catch your cheeks into his hands and lock his deep, dark eyes with yours.

“I missed you. I should have told you that before but I wasn’t sure until now. But… but now I know.” He closed his eyes and knocked his forehead against yours before he continued: “I love you.”

The blood rushed to your face and the whole room was spinning with you. You felt his face closer and closer to yours but before he could catch your lips between his…

“Is everything ok, honey?” An upset male voice came from your living room.

After you left Javier on that night, things happened fast. You needed to forget, to get him out of your head and dating with someone else seemed the best solution. 

“Shit!” Javier cursed and shifted his gaze between the two of you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’m off.” He said and threw a last remorseful glare at you before disappeared behind the door.

The knocking came like a thunderstorm on his door and when he opened it, his heart jumped to his throat.

“You put me in a slightly awkward situation this afternoon, you know that right?”

“I know, I’m so sorry. I hope your boyfriend wasn’t angry at you.”

“Well, he’s not my boyfriend anymore.” You said and walked in with a fierce manner and with a slight frown on your face.

“Shit, Y/N. I-I’ll talk to him. I’ll make it up to you I promise, I…”

“Nooo, it was me. I broke up with him.” You said annoyed at the tone and then paused. 

A thick silence sat like a rock in the room. You sighed.

“Javi. Did you mean what you said? About… your feelings. Because it’s cruel to say something like that just because you’re upset or…”

“I love you.” He said again, cutting you off of your own sentence.

“And I said it because I mean it. Not because I need someone to clean up and take care of me.”

You let out another sigh like if the weight of your despair was lifted from your chest. You felt relief and excitement.

He took your hands into his and the tentative touch of his fingers sent little tingles of heat all over your skin. You couldn’t help but chuckle at how your childhood friend’s lightest caress can make you shiver in pure delight.

“What’s so funny?” He smiled.

“You said you love me twice today and we have never even kissed before. What if it doesn’t work?”

“It doesn’t matter because I love you.” He said again, having you smile a little brighter and then leaned forward to kiss you but you couldn’t stop the giggling.

“You are a horrible kisser.” He chuckled against your lips causing you both to burst out in a hearty laugh.

“Let’s see if you’re still laughing after this.” He grumbled and firmly cupped your cheeks holding your head in place as he pressed his mouth onto yours and kissed you with a wildness that left you breathlessly panting and aching for more.

“I love you too, Javier.” You murmured softly after catching your breath and kissed him again with a promise of what was to come.


End file.
